


Breathless

by Queentacosaurus101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, WARNING: PANIC ATTACK MENTION(S)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentacosaurus101/pseuds/Queentacosaurus101
Summary: “I’m sorry! I’ll never prank you again, I swear! Just come back and get me…” Lance pleaded, voice cracking in places. He was getting desperate. The more he called out for them, the more his terror grew. His vision swam, causing everything to become distorted and twisted. All Lance could make out was the stark walls of the airlock that encased him.“IS ANYBODY THERE?” It occurred to Lance that he was the only one there. The others were long gone by now but he still wailed in vain on the off chance that there someone was nearby who would take pity and free him.Alas, it was just him and the airlock in that vast and deserted corridor.[As a prank, someone locks Lance in the airlock and he just can’t stop freaking out.]





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic features claustrophobia and descriptions of a panic attack so please don’t read if this will affect you!

It was meant to be a harmless prank. A form of petty revenge after Lance had set the food goo dispenser to burst when someone touched it. Pidge, Hunk and Keith were currently amidst it all, dripping with green food goo, and already forming ideas on how to get Lance back. It was, in their opinion, justified since a prank always warrants payback. Besides, Lance was the goofball of the group. He could take a prank. Sure, he might be mad at first but then he’d laugh it off after understanding it was all in good fun.   
  
“What if we replaced all his water with nunvil?” Hunk suggested, remembering Lance’s disgust towards the Altean product.   
  
“What if we replaced his shampoo with it?” Keith added eagerly.    
  
“No, that wouldn’t work. Coran used it on his moustache and the nunvil made it look great. “ Hunk reminded him.   
  
“Wait, what if we locked him in the airlock?” Pidge proposed, giving a sly smile.   
  
“Woah! That was quite a jump, Pidge.” Hunk commented in surprise.  
  
“Yeah, isn’t that a bit too much?” Keith asked, looking unsure.   
  
“Lance literally made the food machine explode goo everywhere. Look at this place. If we lock him in the airlock, the worst that will happen is Shiro catching us. He won’t be in any danger because someone would have to press a button to open the other door to the outside. We’ll be careful.” Pidge explained. As she did so, some of the goo dripped from the ceiling and on to the trio, making them squirm in discomfort.   
  
“Okay, so if we do this, how long are we leaving him in there?” Keith queried.   
  
“I’d say half an hour, tops. That’d give us enough time to revel in our revenge. Besides, Lance can use the time to think about what apology he’s going to give us.” Pidge replied, smirking.   
  
“As long as you guys are sure about this, I’m in. “ Hunk said with a tentative smile.   
  
With that, the three of them devised a plan and set off to find Lance. After a good shower, of course.

* * *

When they found him, Lance was sat in the living room area, laughing with Coran. Pidge, Hunk and Keith suspected it was over Lance’s prank and set their own in to action. “Hey Lance?” Hunk said, feigning innocence. Lance looked over in the trio’s direction with a grin.   
  
“Oh, hey guys. Enjoy lunch?” He teased.  
  
“Oh yeah, we definitely enjoyed it.” Keith remarked dryly. Pidge discreetly elbowed him.   
  
“Actually Lance, we were wondering if you’d come help us clean up. Shiro found out.” Pidge lied, knowing it would convince Lance to follow them. In return, Lance gave a groan of defeat.  
  
“Fiiine. I guess it was only a matter of time before Shiro got told. Anyway, I’m responsible for it so it’s only fair I clean it up.” Lance submitted, getting up. He offered them an apologetic grin. He passed the three of them and walked ahead, making sure to drag his feet while dramatically sighing in order to make a scene. Hunk looked at the other two guiltily, wondering if the plan was worth going through after all. Keith and Pidge shot him reassuring looks as they briskly over took Lance to lead him away from the kitchen. 

* * *

“Um, guys I’m pretty sure the kitchen is the other way?” Lance voiced after a while of walking in the opposite direction. From behind him, Hunk looked panicked, figuring Lance was catching on. Luckily, Pidge rescued the situation with a scoff.   
  
“We’re taking a detour to get cleaning supplies. Most of the ones in the kitchen were ruined by the goo.”   
  
“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Lance mumbled, slightly unsure.   
  
They reached the airlock and Pidge bit back an eager grin as she turned to Keith and said “Hey Keith, would you look at that. It’s quite remarkable, huh?”   
  
“Oh yeah, that is cool.” Keith returned, faking an impressed tone. Lance then noticed the other three had stopped and tracked back to see what the rest were marvelling at.   
  
“What is? I don’t see anything.” Lance moaned, pressing against the airlock door in attempt to see what was so impressive. Pidge and Keith then snuck up behind him. Hunk pressed the first door open and they pushed Lance inside. He stumbled in and looked bewildered. “Hey! What’s going on?”  
  
“That’s for the food goo prank!” Keith cried triumphantly as Hunk pressed the button again, locking Lance in. He gaped in surprise and the three of them began to leave.  
  
“Have fun in there Lance!” Pidge called cheerfully over her shoulder. They walked away with Keith and Pidge howling with laughter and Hunk looking nervously back at Lance who was now up against the glass, knocking it and shouting protests.   
  


* * *

Lance was really confused. The four of them weren’t going anywhere near the kitchen. In fact, they were going near the airlock and Lance wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. One terrifying experience was enough to ward him away from the airlock for good.  “Um, guys I’m pretty sure the kitchen is the other way?” He piped up.   
  
Pidge then scoffed and replied “We’re taking a detour to get cleaning supplies. Most of the ones in the kitchen were ruined by the goo.” Lance winced in guilt. He hadn’t meant for that to happen.   
  
“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” He mumbled, embarrassed and uncertain of that fact. He hadn’t caused that much damage, right?   
  
He carried on ahead, noting they were at the airlocks. As he strode away, he could hear Pidge turn to Keith, admiring something in the airlock. Lance felt suspicious. There shouldn’t be anything note-worthy in there. Then again, Keith seemed amazed by it so there had to be something in there. He returned to the group to peek at whatever had taken the group’s attention. One quick look wouldn’t be dangerous.   
  
“What is? I don’t see anything.” Lance grumbled. Inside, a sense of dread was creeping up on him. There was something wrong about this entire situation and Lance had a horrible feeling that he couldn’t place it. Without warning, the door slid away and Lance stumbled slightly. He was roughly shoved inside. Lance yelped in shock as he toppled to the floor and looked up at his team mates in shock. “Hey! What’s going on?” He demanded, panic creeping in to his voice.  
  
Keith looked pleased with himself as he yelled “That’s for the food goo prank!” The airlock door snapped shut and Lance was locked within it. Lance’s stomach violently plummeted and a surge of panic welled in his chest. The room began to spin, making him lightheaded and nauseous.  He shakily got to his feet and stared at his friends walking away. Pidge sarcastically told him to “Have fun in there!” while she and Keith began to laugh. It was then Lance realised they were leaving him in the airlock, alone.

“GUYS, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME IN HERE!” He began to pound heavily on the glass and shriek.  Hunk looked back in worry but carried on. Lance felt helpless as he carried on screaming for the group to release him.    
  
“I’m being serious! Let me out of here!” There was no reply.  
  
“Guys, please! I’m really scared.” Again, there was no reply.   
  
“I’m sorry! I’ll never prank you again, I swear! Just come back and get me…” Lance pleaded, voice cracking in places. He was getting desperate. The more he called out for them, the more his terror grew. His vision swam, causing everything to become distorted and twisted. All Lance could make out was the stark walls of the airlock that encased him.

“IS ANYBODY THERE?” It occurred to Lance that he was the only one there. The others were long gone by now but he still wailed in vain on the off chance that there someone was nearby who would take pity and free him.   
  
Alas, it was just him and the airlock in that vast and deserted corridor. 

* * *

The walls of the airlock began to close in around Lance. His breathing had become laboured from where his chest was tight. Lance felt like the airlock was trying to suffocate him, constricting his air supply. He released a shuddering sob as began to crumple to floor. He tried gulping in oxygen but his lungs rejected it. Tears dripped from his cheeks and chin as his body quaked while his anxiety began to consume him.  
  
His mind raced. How long had he been in here? How long had he been waiting? To Lance, it felt like forever and he believed there would be no end to this torture. His voice was hoarse from all the screeching he had been doing. Now he could only bawl in slumped mess on the floor. He clutched at his head and tried to calm himself down. 

_One…_  
  
 _Two…_  
  
 _Three…_  
  
Lance grasped at his hair and burrowed his nails deep in to his scalp as his breathing worsened. He wheezed out a small “Please…” Lance wasn’t sure who he was attempting to reach out to anymore. It was hopeless. No one was coming. 

* * *

Lance first learnt he was claustrophobic when he, Marco, Veronica, Luis and some of the other local children were having fun gleefully chasing each other as they played hide and seek. Lance was probably six years old and struggling to find a good spot to hide in. He then figured out hiding under the bunk bed he shared with Luis was the best option he had.   
  
He had crawled underneath the bed enthusiastically and soon wished he hadn't. It felt oddly cramped and Lance's chest felt heavy, like he was struggling to breathe. He began to panic, whimpering, as everything felt like it was pushing against him. He couldn't call for help because the area beneath the bed was compressing him ; stealing his breath away so that he couldn't speak out. His sibling, Marco, charged in to the room and was alarmed by seeing Lance in such a state. He ran to their mother, frightened, and their game was called off after she coaxed Lance out. After that experience, Lance tended to avoid playing hide and seek, fearing a repeat of the same situation. As he got older, he learnt it was due to his claustrophobia and vowed to stay away from tight spaces. He barely had any other incidents.   
  
_Until now at least._

* * *

Pidge and Keith were still giggling too themselves as they sat in the living room. Hunk, on the other hand, was worrying about Lance. Pidge poked him in the side.   
  
"Hey, relax Hunk. Lance's not going to get too mad. Besides, we'll help him with the kitchen afterwards." She reassured.   
  
"It's just that he looked so scared. I think we might have made a terrible mistake..." Hunk replied, biting anxiously at his lip.   
  
"He'll be fine. Lance has been through worse." Keith responded gruffly.   
  
Allura with Coran entered the room, looking puzzled. "What happened to the kitchen?" She asked.  
  
Pidge, Hunk and Keith shared a look. "Lance."   
  
Coran gave a chuckle. "Ah, a prank. I presume you three are working to get him back?"   
  
"Already have." Keith replied with pride.   
  
Allura rolled her eyes goods naturedly and added "As long as it's all in good fun. Just don't make too much of a mess."   
  
"As long as Shiro doesn't find out-" Pidge began only for Shiro to enter.  
  
"I don't find out about what?"   
  
"The Paladins are engaged in a prank war. Quite amusing actually." Coran informed Shiro with a smile.  
  
Shiro gave a tired sigh. "Well, you'll have to carry it on later. It's time for training."   
  
"Oh! That's right. Where's Lance?" Allura inquired.   
  
"We, uh, locked him in the airlock..." Hunk confessed, lowering his head guiltily.   
  
Shiro gave another sigh. "C'mon, let's go get him. Hopefully he's not too mad at you."   
  
With that, Shiro lead the trio towards the air lock. "Why did you lock him in there?" He demanded along the way.  
  
"He started it! He's the reason the kitchen is covered in food goo." Keith defended, scowling.   
  
"Alright, once we get Lance out, you four are going to-" Shiro didn't get to finish as they rounded the corner to be greeted by a dishevelled Lance weeping and trembling in a corner of the airlock.

* * *

Lance had been backed in to a corner, exhausted and frozen in paranoia of the entire room suddenly collapsing in on him. He was pale, covered in sweat, and fragile. As if one touch would shatter him in to pieces. He was entirely exposed. The worst of it was that Lance knew it was his fault. If he hadn't done that prank and ignorantly thought there would be no consequences, then he wouldn't be inflicted with this punishment. Lance had been reduced to a snivelling fool, incarcerated by his peers for a silly prank he wished he never committed. He supposed he had to suffer for that.

Just as he was contemplating this, miraculously, there were shouts and the airlock door finally opened. People flooded in and were attempting to rouse him from his torture.

"LANCE!" They all called out but he didn't respond. Instead, he wept, barely able to choke out a sob.

* * *

"One of you open the door, now!" Shiro ordered without missing a beat. Hunk slammed his hand upon the button and the paladins rushed to Lance's side.   
  
Shiro took a couple of steps back. "Give him some space. Back off a bit, he's having a panic attack." Shiro warned.   
  
Pidge and Keith backed away, ashamed and horrified at the effects of their prank. Hunk stayed near by but was far enough away to let Shiro control the situation. All three of them were silent. They had never seen Lance look this vulnerable except after the time he saved Coran from a bomb disguised as Rover, Pidge's robot friend. Even then, he hadn't looked as feeble as he did now.   
  
"Hey Lance, it's me Shiro. I need you to look at me." Shiro said gently, placing his hands firmly on Lance's shoulders.   
  
"Shiro... I c-cant..." Lance managed to get out through sharp and quick inhales that were not helping him at all.   
  
"It's okay. Focus on me. Count with me. One-" Slowly, Lance's breathing regulated and he stopped shaking. He was still crying and evidently shaken up but much calmer.   
  
"Shiro?" He asked weakly.  
  
"It's me. Lance, do you know where you are?"   
  
"The airlock." Lance whispered, curling in to himself. "I got trapped in here."   
  
"You're alright now. Everything is going to be okay."   
  
"Everything is going to be okay." Lance repeated to himself. He let out a long breath and gave them all a small smile.   
  
Hunk ran forward and, scooping Lance in to a tight hug, began to apologise profusely. "Lance, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with this. I swear I'll never do it again, I promise!"   
  
"Hunk, it's fine. I'm not mad..." Lance began softly before he was tackled in to another hug by Pidge.   
  
"I'm the one who has to be the most sorry. It was my idea. Trust me, I didn't want to make you go through this! We just wanted to get back at you for the food goo prank!" She rambled, burying her head in to his jacket.  
  
"Lance, if we had known you were claustrophobic, we wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry too." Keith added, folding his arms over his chest and hiding his face by lowering his head in regret. He wasn't the best with words but it was evident Lance appreciated the sentiment anyway.   
  
"You guys, it's okay. Really. I forgive you." Without another word, Lance and the team walked back to the lounge to discuss what was to follow this event.  
  


* * *

The kitchen was soon so clean that you could practically see yourself in every surface if you looked hard enough. Evidently, Shiro had made sure the other paladins had done a good job at getting rid of all the food goo. Speaking of the food goo, the dispenser was now only allowed to be used under supervision to avoid another disastrous prank war. Everyone agreed it was for the better.

Everything proceeded to carry on as normal after what was deemed "The Airlock Incident" and the team all knew never to bring it up. It meant that everyone made sure Lance didn't end up in a similar situation again. They'd prewarn him if a particular mission would involve small, tight spaces, allowing him to miss it under circumstances and made sure that they were near Lance as much as possible if he did choose to accompany them on such a mission and Lance was grateful for that.

In the end, Lance decided to not allow his phobia to make him as defenceless as it had during "The Airlock Incident". Instead, he tried going on missions where he had to squeeze his lion through tiny crevices and he knew where to call it quits and admit his phobia was creeping up on him again. That made him feel untouchable and invincible.

With the team at his side, his claustrophobia would _never_ be getting the better of him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this Langst prompt post: https://promptsforvoltron.tumblr.com/post/158656526543/langst-prompts
> 
> I might write more based on these prompts in the future so keep an eye out for those! I sincerely hope I wrote the characterisations of a panic attack well. Feel free to point out where I need to change things!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
